Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 17
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 17: Cole's and Valencia's Turnabouts that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OFbc5LUqbU {Las Vegas, Valencia's House, Valencia's Room, 1:00PM} Valencia is seen packing her stuff up, she plans to move to Canada to the other company the Hayward's own and run it. "I have to leave, I don't wish to be here anymore." Said Valencia to herself. She goes downstairs and locks everything up, she sees the taxi she called waiting for her outside to take her to the airport. She enters the taxi and leaves to the airport. {New York, Mansion Of the Beltran, Dinning Room, 3:00PM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM0MeSQPrnE The Beltrans are seen sitting around the dinning room table, Cole, a childhood enemy of Blazer is also seen. "Mother, Father, you can't do this to me. I have been trying so hard to find a job at a company, why don't you just let me work in yours?" Asked Cole with frustration. Cole's father is a very traditional man, he knows that his son must learn values and therefor not let him work in his company. "Look Cole, you have failed everything, your schooling and university were the best I could give you, I will not tolerate you in my company in till you learn proper education." Addressed Cole's father. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THEN?" Asked and yelled Cole. "Find work somewhere else, now go to your room. I don't wish to see you anymore for now." Stated Cole's father. Cole gets up and storms up to his room angered by his father. {Mansion Of The Beltran, Cole's Room, 3:30PM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOcxUV7lsRo Cole is seen on his bed, angered, he picks up one of his new magazines he ordered from the store and reads it, he sees Blazer on the "Famous Companies" section and is shocked. "Blazer Aristo has been one of the most important people in the Hayward's company, he stopped a huge fraud committed by one of the employees of the company, and is honored for it." Read Cole in the section. Cole in a fit of rage rips up the magazine. "DAMN BASTARD, HYPOCRITE BASTARD, I SWEAR I WILL RISE UP AS WELL AND DESTROY YOU BLAZER! EVEN IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" Yelled Cole enraged by Blazer's success. Cole then gets up and goes to his cell phone to call his girlfriend Lydia. "Cole? What is it?" Asked LydiaPhone. "Sweetie, we have to do something, anything.." Said ColePhone. "What do you mean?" Asked Lydia, with wondermentPhone. "I was reading this article in a magazine, it featured Blazer Aristo. The bastard who stoled my scholarship." Explained Cole with angerPhone. Lydia is impacted, she can not believe Blazer has been able to rise up so high. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpE3pMD7U88 "Well, what do you think we could do?" Asked LydiaPhone. "I need you to kill my parents." Requested Cole with crueltyPhone. Lydia could not believe what Cole was asking her to do, he tells her to meet her at the park and that they will speak in more detail there. {Canada, Toronto, Hotel Cashmere, Lobby, 6:00PM} Valencia enters the hotel, and goes to ask the receptionist for a room, she does so and then moves up to her suite. {Hotel Cashmere, Suite 87, 6:05PM} "Finally here." Said Valencia to herself with relief, she then goes to the phone that is in the suite and orders dinner. She then gets her cell phone to call the company to announce her running of the company. "Hello?" Asked the current runner of the company hired by Avalon, "Union Celery"Phone. "Hi, I'm Valencia Hayward, daughter of Jonathan Hayward and Claire Len De Hayward. I called to inform you that I will return to the company to run it once again tomorrow." Addressed ValenciaPhone. "Oh sure, I'll be sure to tell all the employees Ms. Hayward." Replied UnionPhone. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Chapters